


They say "I don't want to die, it's all your fault, I wasn't ready"

by lightraze



Series: And they turn away the cameras and scream/"kill, kill, kill" [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Betazoid, Child Soldiers, Free Will, Freedom, Gen, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iro Provisional Government, Iro Provisional Militia (IPM), Mind Control, OSS Halariel, Orionverse, Slavery, War, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightraze/pseuds/lightraze
Summary: You put them in the ground. You can dig them back up.
Relationships: Kol/Leda Keelan
Series: And they turn away the cameras and scream/"kill, kill, kill" [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084769





	They say "I don't want to die, it's all your fault, I wasn't ready"

"You are unauthorized to be in this location."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I got lost... I was separated from my class."

"You are here on an educational excursion."

"Well, I was! Trust me, I wasn't planning on taking a swan dive into the warp core."

"That would not be advised."

"It's a joke. Now that I'm here, I couldn't resist doing a few sketches. How does it look?"

"It is an accurate facsimile of the engineering sector."

"Ha! You're not much of an artist, are you?"

"I will return you to your classmates."

"Sure, just let me get all my stuff. Some days I'm like a cat, always climbing up, never climbing down..."

"Do you require assistance?"

"Uh...- _kishah_!"

"Be calm. I have got you."

"Holy Rings. You are strong."

"Yes."

"I think my shoulder's... _aaahhgh_ , sorry, dislocated."

"I will escort you to Medical."

"Do I get to learn the name of my knight in... what's the IPM?"

"I am a member of the military force on the planet below. Corporal Serik Hallin."

"Well, hi, there, Corporal. I'm Leda."

* * *

"Please explain your actions."

"It's called a kiss, Corporal!"

"What is the significance."

"It's supposed to convey affection. Haven't you ever been kissed before?"

"That was not part of my training."

"Great Fire, I hope not!"

"You feel affection for me."

"You sound shocked, Corporal."

"It is unnecessary for you to refer to me by my rank."

"I'm glad you think so. Buy me some cotton candy."

"..."

"It's traditional after a kiss. You wouldn't want to offend my cultural expectations."

"It is not my intention to offend you, Ms. Keelan."

"Then I recommend copious amounts of cotton candy."

* * *

" _Hedaya_. It's... beautiful. I'm from the capital, very coastal, you know? Lots of wilderness. Kiye, she's my sister, she would live in the forest if you let her."

"Then you must be anticipating your return."

"Of course! But I'll miss you, Corporal."

"You may visit. I shall be deployed on _Aven_ for six additional months."

"How magnanimous."

"I requested the assignment."

"...Really!"

"..."

"I'm flattered. So, where are you from?"

" _Iro_ Station."

"That's the twin to this one, right?"

"Correct."

"If you don't mind my saying so, you are Betazoid, right?"

"That is correct."

"Here, take my hands."

"..."

"Close your eyes."

"..."

"OK, now imagine... a happy memory."

"Define happy."

"Something that made you... feel good?"

"Very well."

"Serik. This is supposed to be a learning exercise! You can't think about something that happened last week."

"It fits the definition."

"..."

"Perhaps you should elucidate by offering a memory of your own."

"You're such a cheater."

* * *

_Silence._

* * *

"I am prepared, sir."

"You have twenty-five seconds to assemble this ordinance."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Efficient. Demonstrate a take-down."

"..."

"Efficient. Using the items in this room, construct an improvised explosive device."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Acceptable. Detail a schematic of this vessel's engineering core based upon its configuration."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Efficient. Execute the target."

"..."

"Efficient. You will be deployed with SPG-37 to gain your rank."

"Yes, sir."

"Do not fail."

"Understood."

"Progress report."

"Operations are nominal, sir."

"Do you possess any concerns over the influx of Ryiann activity in this sector."

"Negative, sir. We have neutralized all enemy operations on _Jerul_."

"Your training is progressing efficiently."

"Yes, sir. We will be out of comms range for approximately thirty days during the _Vhri_ season."

"You will perform optimally."

"Yes, sir."

"Send a subspace transmission when you return to the _Shazi_."

"Yes, sir."

"Hold out your arm."

"..."

"Automated Information Data Capture #5837. Identity of proprietary personnel."

"Serik Hallin."

"Classification."

"Sector Training Group 689, as of 2203."

"Expiration."

"2279."

"List any additional alerts."

"None."

"You will report to STG barracks at 0400 tomorrow to receive Enforcement training."

"Understood."

* * *

"You're high as a kite, Keelan."

"That is not... true."

"Your pupils are constricted and you can barely string two words together."

"I'm... am functional."

"You're fucking incoherent."

"Zorry."

"As a favor to your stoned ass, I will allow you to compose yourself, for fuck's sake."

"..."

"I can't have a drug addict on my crew."

"..."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Cleanup."

"What about Fade?"

"D'nno."

"We've been friends a long time. You're a valuable member of this crew, but you come on duty blitzed again and I will drop you off at the nearest planet and leave you both there."

"Underztood."

"Charis can start you on Tabernitol. Are you willing to do that?"

"Yessir."

"All right. Send the boy over to my quarters and drop by Medical tomorrow morning. You're off duty pending pharmaceutical rehabilitation."

"Yessir."

* * *

"What did you do!"

"Shut up! Just shut-up! Stop talking! Stop!"

Silence.

* * *

"I vow..."

"I vow..."

"..."

"To protect this family, for as long as I shall live."

"To love you, for as long as I shall live."

"..."

"To provide for you, for as long as I shall live.

"To make my home with you, for as long as I shall live."

"..."

"To love you, for as long as I shall live."

"As long as I shall live."

"..."

"I vow to honor you, for as long as I shall live."

"To hold your heart in my heart, for as long..."

"..."

"As long as I shall live."

* * *

"This is the _fifth_ time this month, Keelan."

"I understand."

"No, I am not sure that you do. You're toeing a dangerous line."

"That is my personal business."

"Then take your personal business off my ship. You were never like this, before! It's absolutely ridiculous. I hired you on because you're a good security officer, but this... is exceptionally convoluted. No one on this crew trusts you."

"It was my impression, Captain Keyru, that no one aboard this vessel trusts anyone."

"Of course they do. People expect to have a modicum of personal and professional safety, otherwise they wouldn't bother. People expect to be able to walk outside of their quarters and not be assaulted, Serik."

"I have not assaulted anyone."

"Right, he fell down the stairs five times in a row. Don't play dumb, it doesn't look good on you. These... _episodes_ , or whatever, you have got to get them under control. Find an outlet, that's what shore leave is for."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"It is difficult."

"What is?"

"..."

"You're either going to tell me what's going on, or not, but I expect this to be rectified immediately. You cannot demonstrate to this crew that your blood can't trust you."

"What do you recommend."

"Are you willing to follow my suggestion?"

"Yes."

"I think he should be relocated."

"To where?"

"There are some pretty good Estates on Botchok. You have the funds. He'll get a proper education and useful training. He's Betazoid, that's a good advantage."

"And in the interim?"

"He can stay with me."

* * *

"You are bleeding."

"Yes."

"Explain the nature of your injury."

"A training exercise, sir."

"There are no training exercises scheduled for this period. You were expected to attend lessons."

"Yes, sir."

"Sit on the bio-bed."

"..."

"Configuration 45-T, analysis."

"Analysis activated."

"Identify the cause of injury in the maxillofacial region of IPP# 5837."

"The injury occurred as a result of physical aggression by IPP# 3429."

"Why did you deceive me, 5837?"

"I did not wish to get in trouble, sir."

"That is irrelevant. In the future, disregard your fear of personal consequences as per protocol. Lay down on the bio-bed."

"..."

"You require adjustment. Close your eyes."

* * *

"Your AIDC requires updating."

"Yes, sir."

"Configuration 3. Analysis."

"Analysis engaged."

"Extend your arm."

"..."

"Identity of proprietary personnel."

"IPP# 5837."

"Expiration."

"2279."

"You have successfully completed the first stage of your STG. You have been assigned to Enforcement Squad 93. Remain still as I apply the data stream."

"Will I be assigned to _Iro_ , sir."

"Explain the nature of your query."

"I wish not to be parted from my STG."

"Wishes are irrelevant."

"Yes, sir."

"The new data stream has been added. Engaging test."

"Present yourself for count."

"..."

* * *

"Inventory of basic personal items."

"One mattress. One shelf. 10 sets of uniforms. 10 sets of boots. One trunk containing 12 phase pistols, 3 disruptors, 47 data cards, 4.5 liters of diathyde, gasoline accelerant, 7 flints, and 1 radio."

"The radio is unaccounted for."

"Yes, sir."

"Explain the purpose of the radio."

"It is reasonable to keep updated on the state of current affairs on the planet's surface, sir."

"Acknowledged. Entering 1 radio into inventory log."

* * *

"What is the time."

"2245."

"There is 15 minutes until the end of our shift."

"Yes. Your observations are accurate, but irrelevant."

"Hallin is frequently irrelevant."

"A _leiko_ lizard."

"Repeat your query."

"It is a _leiko_ lizard, there."

"I see it. Initiating tactical response."

"Halt."

"Halting. Explain."

"It is unnecessary to terminate it."

"It is a threat."

"Allow it to pass. That is an order."

* * *

" _This is the third terrorist attack in two weeks on IPM compounds southeast of the Taro brigade. Here with more in-depth is Thavrinn Vro, a Vyarian impacted by the current supplies embargo. Can you tell us a little about what's going on in Tese?_ "

" _Well, it's a little difficult right now to obtain medical equipment on the frontier, so we're experiencing a high volume of casualties as a result of the hostilities in the area-_ "

"Corporal Hallin, identify what you are doing."

"Listening to the radio, sir."

"Explain the purpose of your actions."

"It is relevant to our objective, sir."

"Configuration F-22. Analysis."

"Analysis engaged."

"IPP# 5837. Explain your reasoning."

"The _Vyarian_ trade embargo is causing an increase of illegal activity throughout this sector. Our enforcement squad has identified several dissidents who are trafficking supplies across enemy lines."

"What is your plan to cease this activity."

"We will be raiding an eastern compound at 1235."

"Estimated number of casualties."

"37."

"Very well. Configuration F-22 terminate process."

"Process terminated. Analysis disengaged."

"Carry on."

* * *

"You have been sentenced to execution by the authority of the Iro Corporate Congress for your role in dissident terrorist activities."

"Fuck you, Cyborg."

"Your families will be notified of your deaths by our NOK officer. Line up."

"Alier! Now!"

"Engage dampening field."

"Dampening field engaged."

"Shit! What the fuck's going on?!"

"I dunno! Our weapons are useless!"

"We will eradicate this camp regardless of your cooperation. Line up."

"In your fucking dreams, soldier boy."

"Start with this one."

"Let me go! Please, man, don't do this. You don't have to do this. We can work something out, I have a family! Surely you understand _SOMETHING_ about that?!"

"On your mark."

"No, no, stop! _Stop!_ -"

_**BOOM.** _

* * *

"Where is Sergeant Deravv."

"He has been decommissioned due to CGF."

"What is the nature of his Chip Grounding Fault."

"He continued to demonstrate emotional investment in personal and ethical consequences."

"Understood."

"..."

"I will dispose of his personal affects."

"Confirmed. Report to ESG 46."

"..."

" _Today is set out to be a beautiful day here in_ Rilaan _, so make sure you stock up on sun screen! Up next, we'll play the Top 40 of your favorite hits from all around the Canis-sector. Sit back, relax, and hit cruise control on your ears.._ "

* * *

"What do you require."

"What do you have to give?"

"..."

* * *

_nothing_

* * *

"OK, let me see the PADD."

"..."

"When?"

"2100."

"The day."

"Understood."

"You have a deal. Here, take your gear and leave."

_**HISS.** _

* * *

"Where we goin'?"

"It is a surprise."

"'K."

".."

"There yet?"

"No."

"'K."

"..."

"..."

"Sit down."

"..."

"Open it."

" _Whoaaaaaaa_. _Foundations of Organic Chemistry_!"

"Happy birthday."

"Cool! Can I go read it?"

"Very well."

* * *

"Get him into Medical."

"What's his condition?"

"He's tachy, possible hypovolemic shock. Penetrating injury to the abdomen with a serrated blade."

"What happened?"

"Unknown, Captain. He presented in the gangway like this and then went unconscious a few moments later."

"Alright, get him on the grav-stretcher. 1... 2... 3. This motherfucker is heavy, shit."

"I want the ship sealed off. Contact security. Until we figure out who did this we're not going anywhere."

"Understood!"

"..."

"..."

"Keelan, Keelan can you hear me?"

"...Yes."

"Good, OK, we've got him back. Can you tell us what happened?"

"...Business disagreement."

"With whom?"

"...Jargen."

"You've got to be kidding me. Alright, sedate him, will you?"

**HISS.**

* * *

Whispers.

"Kill him."

"..."

"Kill him!"

"..."

"Raise your weapon. Load the compressive burst beam cartridges. Insert the clip into the magazine. Adjust the collimator sight. Aim. Fire. Ready. Aim. Fire."

"..."

"Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire."

"..."

"No choice to make. Configuration F-44. Analysis. Override natural progress of ethical and personal consequences."

"..."

"Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire. Acquire the target. Fire."

"..."

"Line them up. Fire. KILL THEM. OVERRIDE NATURAL PROGRESSION OF CONSEQUENCES."

Whispers.

"OVERRIDE."

"..."

"Your fist is a weapon. Your body is a weapon. You can do anything to them."

You can do anything.

Whispers.

"You can do anything."

"..."

"Line them up."

"..."

"..."

"You can do anything!"

Until you couldn't.

* * *

_Whispers._

"You can't hide here forever."

"..."

"What did you do!"

"Why did you save me?"

"Someday someone is going to put you in the ground for this."

"Know before they know before they do."

"..."

"Lie down. I see it all."

"You can dig them back up."

"How will you escape your own mind?"

"..."

"You will free me after this."

"YOU ARE LACKING"

"He is my concern."

"YOU ARE WITHOUT"

"How the fuck did you manage to break that?"

"It was-an accident-"

"You're supposed to be learning about engineering!"

"I'm learning!"

"You took out half the block!"

"It was-"

"A fucking accident, yeah. Gimme your fucking hand."

"You require adjustment. Close your eyes."

* * *

Whispers.

"..."

"YOU ARE WITHOUT"

"Me, personally?"

"YES"

"..."

"ONE"

"..."

"ONE ALONE"

"It is necessary."

"LIE"

"..."

"MORTALS NEED CONNECTIONS TO SURVIVE"

"Not all mortals."

"NOT HIM"

"..."

"YOU SACRIFICE YOUR OWN HAPPINESS"

"..."

"ILLOGICAL"

"He must live well."

"WITH YOU"

"Without."

"I CAN SHOW YOU"

"..."

"IT IS LOVE"

"Ir...irrelevant."

YOU ARE LACKING

WAKE UP

* * *

"Captain Keyru."

"Yes, Mister... Keelan, is it?"

"Correct."

"Keelan, right. You're here about the posting, then?"

"That is correct."

"Alright, let me take a look at your credentials. Have you ever run contracts through the Valez-sector before?"

"I was stationed on _Aven_ for quite some time. I am familiar with the area."

"Perfect. You're good with on-call, shift work?"

"Yes."

"Great. We could always use more security personnel. We're big enough to accommodate families, so you shouldn't have any issues, there. We don't have an on-board educational facility and our rec areas are pretty sparse; our space is limited due to the volume of products we move."

"That will be sufficient, thank-you."

"OK, we leave in three days."

"Understood."

"If you get on that pad I can't let you back on this ship."

"Understood, Captain."

"Think long and hard about this. We cannot stay in this sector. We've already got patrol ships en route. You will be on your own."

"You have my gratitude for bringing me this far, Keyru. Two for emergency medical transport on my mark."

"Keelan."

"..."

"Good luck."

"And to you, Captain. Mark."

* * *

"Close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?"

"I will not let you fall."

"Oh, fine, then. Be all mysterious."

"A branch, there."

"I'm going to _lick_ your hand."

"A few more steps. There are trees here, simply follow the path."

"God, I love it in the mountains, don't you?"

"It is refreshing."

"Are we there, yet?"

"Impatient."

"Little bit!"

"Almost. Open your eyes."

"..."

"..."

"Serik. It's... beautiful. This... did you build this?"

"For you. For our family."

"Holy Rings."

"Welcome home."


End file.
